


A desperate Dragon Slayer

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [4]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Artorias is a good friend, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Ornstein is peeshy, Pee, Urination, heed the tags before reading, hello I am back at my pee bullshit xD, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting.Little do the people know that Dragon Slayer Ornstein becomes extremely shy when it comes to relieving himself.Most of the times this isn't a problem, but this particular day the silver knights don't seem to stop being around whenever he tries to get some privacy.
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker & Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473239
Kudos: 24





	A desperate Dragon Slayer

Ornstein looked left and right. Once he had secured that he indeed was alone he entered the privy to relieve himself for the first time this day. 

There were a lot of things the people said about the dragon slayer. That he was stoic, heroic, dignified. What they didn't knew was, that Ornstein was extremely uncomfortable to pee when others were around. And that even included people standing outside the privy, even though he was behind a secluded wooden door in it. 

Lucky for Ornstein he was a seasoned knight and so was used to hold his liquid for long times, mostly only having to make use of the facilities in the mornings, around lunch time and somewhen before he went to bed in the evenings. 

Ornstein didn't even think about the fact that his desire of not being seen even entering the privy made his silver knights rather curious...

The dragon slayer started the day like usual. After the silver knight roll call he went to get some breakfast and then started his patrol through the cathedral. He frowned when he saw some of the silver knights standing post around the privy area. The shafts weren't build long enough for invaders to climb them up. Ornstein also didn't knew who was mad enough to actually climb through a shaft of waste. 

He shrugged it off. The silver knights probably had left their usual post to relieve themselves and were simply taking turns. As long as one of them stayed at the usual post he wouldn't have to say anything. 

After Ornstein was done with the usual patrol through the cathedral he went into town to walk the familiar way down the marketplace. It was an uneventful day. Or maybe it was uneventful because nobody dared to try a crime when he and his iconic golden armour where walking down the gold paved streets. 

Ornstein wasn't a man of many words, that probably was why people thought he was stoic, but in reality he was just becoming anxious quickly and never knew what to say. It was better in his armour but he still often was cutting conversations short. Luckily, that he was seen as the stoic one didn't make people like him less, they just easily accepted that he wouldn't talk much to them. 

After all, Artorias was there when they needed someone to talk to. The wolf knight was a people person and would never shut up. Sometimes Ornstein would go on patrol with him and learned the names of a dozen new people. 

A low growl in Ornstein's stomach as well as the placement of the sun indicated for Ornstein that it was noon and he went back to the cathedral to meet up with the other knights for lunch. In the afternoon, he had silver knight training scheduled and planned to work on the paperwork with Artorias. 

After lunch Ornstein felt the familiar twinge in his bladder that indicated that it was time to use the privy before he continued his duties. To his disdain he saw that it was rather busy with at least three silver knights standing around. Ornstein used to take his time with lunch to discuss about the events of the morning with the other knights so he was surprised that these silver knights hadn't taken care of their needs by now and returned to their posts. 

Ornstein sighed and decided to go on with his duties. It wasn't like he couldn't hold it a bit longer. He was used to longer holding sessions from the battlefield. He could use the privy after silver knight training, which was scheduled for around two hours. He could hold that long. 

As anticipated Ornstein did manage to hold silver knight training without any trouble, but once it ended the slight twinge in his bladder had turned into a rather pressing need. He might been used to holding but even he had to relieve himself eventually. He decided to wait a bit and helped with cleaning up the training area before visiting the privy though. He needed to give the silver knights in training the chance to use it first so that he could have his much needed privacy. Training was rather exhausting for the knights and they often drank a lot of water during it, countering the loss of fluids from sweating, so it was usual for a bunch of them to go visit the privy together after training. 

After everything was cleaned up and put away, Ornstein squirmed a bit, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The pressure had grown in the meantime. When he thought about it, the last time had relieved himself was right after waking up and that had been over eight hours again. It didn't surprise him that he needed to go now. 

Still, Ornstein didn't want to give anyone the impression that he was in the need of the privy. His image was rather important to him and the dragon slayer running to the privy because he couldn't hold his liquid wasn't something he wanted to get added to his reputation. 

Sadly, once he made it to the privy, there was still a silver knight standing there. A glance to the privy doors confirmed for Ornstein that they weren't in use. He wondered why this silver knight had decided to take up their post there. He knew, he could just go and tell them to guard another part of the cathedral, but...

...his anxiety and the fact that he was so shy about people knowing that he needed the privy locked his tongue. 

Ornstein considered if he should just use the chamber pot in his room? He decided instantly against it. He hated the chamber pot. He would only use it when an utmost emergency hit him. 

...That emergency could be soon. As soon as Ornstein was out of sight he hissed and crossed his legs, trying to stave off the pressing feeling in his lower abdomen. He just had to go later. After he had done the paper work with Artorias the silver knight probably would have left their post because their shift ended. 

Ornstein went to the conference room where he met up with Artorias and braced himself for a rather uncomfortable two hours. 

Ornstein wasn't able to do the paperwork by himself, because his hand writing was largely illegible for anyone who tried to decipher it outside of Artorias. And Artorias at the same time possessed the most beautiful hand writing in all of Anor Londo, so the wolf knight didn't mind helping Ornstein out with the paperwork regularly. 

Artorias had brought the usual cookies and tea they would usually share while doing the paperwork, but Ornstein was rather disinterested into eating any of them. The cookies would only make him thirsty and his bladder felt full enough to not put anymore tea in his body. 

In fact, the pressing need made it hard for Ornstein to concentrate. He often was squirming around, trying to find a position that would take some pressure of his abdomen and not remind him of how badly he needed to pee. Artorias was sharp enough to take on his discomfort. 

“Ornstein, are you feeling alright, are you sick?”, he asked. 

“What?”, Ornstein snapped out of his thoughts. 

“You aren't eaten or drinking anything and you look rather pale and uncomfortable. I think you are even sweating. Do you need to lie down?”, Artorias asked. 

Oh, seemed like Ornstein's plight was written all over his face. He couldn't blame Artorias for noticing it, he must have been hold it for almost ten hours now. 

“Oh no, I am not feeling sick.”, Ornstein reassured Artorias.

“Are you sure? You aren't stopping squirming. Are you having a stomach ache?”, the wolf knight, concern in his voice. 

Ugh, should Ornstein confess to his friend that he simply hadn't been able to use the privy since this morning and was now carrying around a full bladder? Ornstein absolutely knew that Artorias wouldn't mind if he excused himself. He could go to the privy and if it still was being camped, he could go to his room and use the chamber pot. He was desperate enough for it already. 

Ornstein really didn't knew why his own mind denied him getting release and instead said: “Don't worry, I am just a bit nervous about the next time we are going to send out into a battle.” 

Artorias nodded in understanding, though Ornstein had the feeling there was some doubt in his friend's face. An very uncomfortable hour later they were done with the paperwork. Artorias took his leave and Ornstein stood up with the intention to finally use the privy. 

After having holding this long, Ornstein's bladder felt like it was close to bursting. He needed to go to the privy now. And if he couldn't use it, he would just use the damn chamber pot in his room. 

Ornstein whimpered a bit as he stood up and he felt himself leaking a few drops. That wasn't good. Him wetting his armour would even be worse for his reputation than having to run to the privy. 

Ornstein clenched every muscle in his body and then strode into the direction of the privy, as the proud dragon slayer the people and his knights viewed him at. He had to notice with utmost desperation, that there still was a silver knight around. 

He could feel his bladder contracting and another leak dampened his underwear. He needed to go so bad. He wanted to just leave and go to his room, use the chamber pot but he knew. 

He wouldn't make it this long anymore. He would only be able to make the few steps to the privy before the dam broke and his armour would gotten drenched into a different kind of gold. 

“Alright, Ornstein, what is your problem? Why don't you just go?”, Artorias had appeared behind him and startled Ornstein enough that he lost another spurt. He went back to clenching every muscle in an instant. 

“What are you talking about?”, Ornstein asked, just hoping that Artorias would go. And the silver knight too. He was at the end of his limits. 

“Do you think I haven't seen you squirming around? And then you haven't drank a single cup of tea? The signs were apparent. When was the last time you took a leak?”, Artorias asked.

“...This morning... after I got up.”, Ornstein admitted. Artorias gasped. 

“Ornstein, that is nearly twelve hours ago. Holding it like this isn't healthy. Why don't you just go?”

Ornstein had to admit his plight to Artorias. He just couldn't anymore any longer. And his friend had found him out anyway. 

“I am too uncomfortable going when there is someone who could listen and... the whole day some silver knights were around here...”, he said. 

“Oh, that is all?”, Artorias said and swiftly walked over to the silver knight, entangled them into a conversation and then led them down the hallway while turning back to Ornstein to give him a wink. 

That was the only cue Ornstein needed to shuffle over to the first privy near him and to open the wooden door, slipping inside, nervously shifting from foot to foot. He needed to calm down. He took a deep breath and closed and locked the wooden door behind him. 

Once he felt secure and private enough, Ornstein removed his greaves with a few grips which fell down on the floor with a clank before yanking down his pants and underwear at once. The last thing he needed to do was slumping himself onto the wooden seat of the privy before his muscles gave out. 

A thunderous stream roared down the privy, hitting the stone walls of the shaft before rolling down to be collected by the cesspit beneath the privy. 

Ornstein almost groaned in relief but bit his lower lip before it could come to it. He had to preserve at least this much dignity. He didn't want to acknowledge to even himself just how desperate he had been. 

He had to admit that relieving his overly full bladder felt amazing though. That wasn't a feeling he ever had thought about. The process of urinating was just an everyday nuisance, that he wasn't supposed to enjoy, just get it over with. 

But as the stream continued to rush down the shaft Ornstein allowed himself to relax. Nobody had to know that he enjoyed this, that he was caught up in pure bliss because his body got rid of almost twelve hours of holding. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall as his bladder continued to push out copious amounts of urine in a rich stream that felt like it would never end. 

After a small eternity had passed Ornstein felt how the stream tapered off. His bladder pushed out a few last bursts before there was only a trickle and then it completely stopped. Ornstein slumped on the privy seat, overwhelmed by the sense of relief he just had experience. 

He still would prefer not to get this desperate ever again though. 

After another minute had passed Ornstein opened his eyes again, got up and pulled his pants up before putting on his greaves again and then exiting the privy. There was nobody to be seen around the privy area. Ornstein intended to get some dinner and rounded the corner as he ran into Artorias, who apparently had waited just out of earshot so that he wouldn't distract Ornstein. 

“And, feeling better?”, Artorias asked, making Ornstein's face blush a deep red. 

“Yes.”, he admitted. “Very much.”, he added. 

“You know I found out the reason why the silver knights were guarding the privy.”, Artorias said. 

“Oh, and what was it?”, Ornstein asked. 

“Apparently, they were so curious if you ever had to take a leak that they wanted to find out.”, Artorias laughed. 

Ornstein found it less amusing: “Oh, I will so give double duties to all of them who partook in this!”

**Author's Note:**

> That Ornstein is super pee shy was like my first Omorashi headcanon about him, so I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Do you have a Soulsborne character that you want to see in a desperate situation? Feel free to send me a request.


End file.
